Dear Journal
by Stella the Hedgehog
Summary: A normal day at Duel Academy, as seen through the eyes of different characters. BastionAlexis, and some other boys crushing on her too! Oneshot.


A/N: Heh, I just had to write this. My inspiration? Nothing. I thought this up in gym class with my friend Kaitlyn (Glacier Phoenix). It ish Mr. Banner and Alexis fluff, among other things. Because I'm that kind of person.

Banner: blushes I can't believe you wrote this Stella.

Alexis: pokes Mr. Banner I can't believe YOU think I'm cute!

Mr Banner: bursts into tears and runs away

Stella: Wait, what was I going to say? Shoot, I forgot!

Syrus: reads off index card Stella doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Because if she did, then I would have a girlfriend. And Dr. Crowler wouldn't exist.

**Entries go in this order: Banner, Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Jaden, Bastion, Crowler.**

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

**Banner's POV**

_Dear Journal._

_Today was wonderful and awkward all at the same time. For what seems like one of the first times, Alexis Rhodes actually talked to me! I know it sounds like something one of her desperate classmates would say, and seems weird for me being one of her teachers, but...it just seems so different. She's not in my dorm, after all._

_It started out in the class. All the students were just entering. Dr. Crowler was getting all of his lessons for the day together. And I had to give him a few papers for God knows what. I wonder why his title is 'doctor'. He's barely a teacher and I'm not sure if he went to college yet. But that's off the subject._

_Anyway, I stayed for a minute to talk to Jaden. He was telling me about a duel that he had the night before. Or a new rare card. I wasn't really paying attention, which is weird because I get REALLY annoyed when I talk and the students don't listen to me, and here I am doing it myself! I'm getting off the subject again. Anyway, I was watching the students walk in, and all of a sudden I saw Alexis. And she was walking with Bastion, that Ra Yellow. And he was staring at her and BLUSHING. I guess I got jealous and went crazy at the same time, because I shouted "ALEXIS!"_

_I could've died then. She turned and walked over to me and she says, "Yeah, Mr. Banner?" Keep in mind that I hardly ever have a chance to talk to her because she's in Dr. Crowler's dorm. And I couldn't think of anything to say! So I just said, "You look really good today." Alexis just kind of blushed and walked off with Bastion._

_I feel so wonderfully alive!_

_Mr. Banner_

**Alexis' Point of View**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, the most embarrassing day of my life! First of all, Mr. Banner called me over before class and told me I looked good today. I don't know if he was just trying to be friendly or trying to hit on me or something. In any case, Bastion didn't seem to like it much. Doesn't Mr. Banner know that Bastion and I are dating!_

_Then, another-boy related problem arose. Chazz Princeton asked me for my phone number. I reminded him that A, we had no phones at Duel Academy, B, he could talk to me whenever because we saw each other so often, and C, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Good thing Bastion wasn't there when it happened. Then, to make matters worse, he tried to touch my ass when I walked away. He earned a slap to the face._

_This has got to be the most embarrassing thing that happened: I fell into the toilet! No kidding! I was putting a little bit of make-up on in the girl's bathroom (zit!) and when I walked away, I slipped in a puddle of water and fell right into the toilet, head-first! Luckily I didn't bump my head on the inside or something, but now my hair and shirt were soaked and I had class in 10 minutes. So I had to walk half way across the island, dripping wet, to get back to my dorm, dry my hair, and change my shirt. I'm just lucky that no one saw me fall! I pray that tomorrow will be better._

_Alexis_

**Chazz' POV**

_Journal,_

_All in all, a pretty good day. I was so close to getting Alexis to date me and dump that stupid Ra Yellow, but I got slapped. Oh well, at least it's not that SLIFER SLACKER. I don't mind Bastion whats-his-name as much as I mind **Jaden.** I, of course, aced the exams. A plus! I also beat Chumley, Jaden's stupid slifer friend, in the dueling portion of the exam! YAY!_

_What else happened today? Well, I guess that Alexis fell into the water at the beach or something, cause I saw her walking outside DRIPPING WET. She had a few bruises, and people are saying she got attacked by a shark. I asked her what happened, but she just muttered "nothing" and walked away. Geez, so I made ONE mistake earlier, (trying to get her to dump Bastion) and she's holding it against me for life. I hope she doesn't stay too mad at me, because I need a date for the Haloween party coming up, and I'm NOT going with Mindy again. All she does is talk. And talk. And talk._

_That was pretty awful. The good parts are that I got the golden eggwich today (YAY!) and that I got to see Jaden get his butt kicked by Syrus Truesdale in the dueling test. I despise both of them SO much, but it was pretty funny that the weak boy could beat Jaden's deck. I have to admit, both of them are pretty good, but they could never compete with me!_

_Chazz_

**Syrus' POV**

_Dear Journal,_

_Finally, I'm being promoted to Ra Yellow! I feel really bad that Jaden isn't but he told me to go on ahead. We would still se plenty of each other. Thinking of how much we see Bastion, I believed him. I had to duel Jaden for the test, which is why he didn't get promoted: I won! I had to use my best cards, and use the spell card "Magic Cylinders" three times, but I finally managed to bring down his Sparkman and then hit his life points directly._

_I got a new dorm with some weird boys I don't know. One of them is dancing in the middle of the room to a Backstreet Boys song. The other is reading "Dueling for Dummies". The same one that has a deck based on PIE. I wonder how they got to Ra Yellow?_

_I miss Jaden and Chum. I might drop over now, before it gets dark, to see what they're up to._

_Syrus_

**Jaden's POV**

_Journal,_

_Man, how weird was today? First, I actually PASSED my written exam and LOST my dueling test! To Syrus, of all people! I'm really happy for him, though. He finally got promoted to Ra Yellow. The different colored jackets may be important to him, but not me. I know I'm a good duelist, even if I am in Slifer Red. It is kind of odd to be here without Sy. Chumley lost too, though, so I'm not TOO lonely._

_We also got another roommate named Bob (although he forces us to refer to him as "Super Bob") He's really short, shorter than Syrus, with long neon pink hair. It hurts my eyes to stare at him for too long. He seems nice, but different. Wait, scratch that. Not nice. He's trying to steal Chumley's grilled cheese. Wow, look at Chum run!_

_I gotta go, I have a ton of homework. I hate Dr. Crowler._

_Jaden_

**Bastion's POV**

_Dear Journal,_

_I had a very bad day. First, Alexis seemed very distracted. I mean REALLY DISTRACTED. First Mr. Banner complimented her on her looks. I could've punched him. But I'm not that kind of person. Then, she told me that Chazz asked her for her telephone number. What difference does it make, anyway? As far as I know, no one has a telephone in their room. Maybe it's another advantage that the Obelisk have over us? -at this point Bastion draws a frowny face-_

_Second, I somehow managed to fail my exams. I made a stupid mistake, and got a C-, not failing, but not good enough to pass either. So I'm still here. Crowler says I have "natural dueling abilities", but I'm "falling short" on the written exam. Not good. I need to study a lot more now! In effect, I don't have as much time to build my decks. I wonder if I would've passed if I used my earth deck? I knew using my water deck was a bad idea but I didn't know is would cost me the duel. My opponent was an Obelisk, so I doubt it would've helped._

_Bastion -bastion draws a little heart with the initials "AR" in it-_

**Crowler's POV (Warning: Crowler Bashing)**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was like my dream day. Jaden lost to Zane's little brother. You know, the one with that cute little train monster. I won tickets and a backstage pass to see Micheal Jackson live in concert. And I called the doctor about getting plastic surgery to get this second chin removed. He said he could do it! Anyway, I went in for a visit today, to meet the doctor and hear about the procedure. He said he's also working on other parts of my face, to make it "able to be looked at". I wonder what he means by that?_

_I'm going in for surgery on the 27th, wish me luck!_

_Vellian_

A/N: Finally done. I hope everyone liked it :) Read and review.

Note for my friend Kaitlyn: SYRUS IS CUTER THAN SASUKE AND ZANE COMBINED!


End file.
